Wounds To Heal
by DevilPriestess
Summary: KagomeXKouga. I'm not good with summaries but here I go. When Kouga finds out that kagome is being raped by her sister's boyfriend how far will he go to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter! Enjoy

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

She began cooking. Hoping to get everything right just like he liked it. She new that if He didn't he would come in her room and have his way with her. She had kept it secret for two years now. The secret that her sister's boyfriend had been sleeping with her. He always waited until her sister was asleep to come and rape her. She tasted the fish.

_'this should please him' _She thought herself. She finished and put everything on plates. She took off her apron and began placing everything on the table; her body still sore from his earlier punishment. She carefully carried the food to the table even though she was wobbling but careful not to drop anything. She felt her knees nearly give way but kept standing. She hated feeling this way but her sister was happy with him and that's what mattered. She tripped over the carpet causing her to drop the plate that was in her hand. _'No, not now. They'll be home any second now!'_ She quickly tried to gather up the up the piece of the broken plates, cutting herself several times in the process. She heard the door open to the apartment. _'Oh no!'_ She heard a pair of two foot steps walk towards her.

"Kagome what happened?" Her sister ran to her seeing the blood dripping from her hands.

"It's nothing." She forced a smile. "I just had an accident, Kikyou." She could see the worry all over her sister's face and Kikyou knelt beside her grabbing her hands.

"This isn't nothing. You're bleeding all over. Naraku, can you get me the disinfectant and some bandages?" Kagome saw him smirk.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." He said. Kikyou helped Kagome up and took her to the couch and then sat down.

"I'm sorry, sis. I tried on the carpet." Kagome said.

"It's alright. It was an accident. Just be careful next time." Naraku came back with the disinfectant and bandages.

"Here you go."Naraku handed Kikyou the stuff.

"Okay braces yourself." Kikyou held the disinfectant spray above Kagome's hands and sprayed them. Kagome flinched a bit at the sting. After that Kikyou carefully wrapped her hands with the bandages. "There. All done." Kikyou said and hugged Kagome. "Next time be careful, okay?"

"Yes big sis." Kagome said.

"Okay, go ahead and eat. I'll make something else for me to eat." Kikyou said.

"No, it's okay. I'm not even that hungry." Kagome insisted. "It would hurt my feelings if you didn't eat. Don't worry about me." Kagome said. the truth being that she didn't want to sit at the table alone with him just so he could undress her with his eyes.

"Alright, Go get some rest. You look tired." Kikyou hugged her. "Mom and dad would haunt me in my sleep if something happened to you." Kagome got up.

_'then why aren't they haunting you now?'_ She thought.

* * *

Kagome lied in her bed unable to sleep. She heard her door open and knew it was Naraku She closed her eyes shut hoping that he would go away think that she was asleep. Her sister must have been asleep. She felt him get under the covers behind her. she began to shiver. His arm encircled her as her grabbed her breast.

"I know you're awake." He whispered she shook harder. "Did you take the pill like I told you to?" He asked as he put his hands under her shirt.

"Yes." She answered quietly. He turned her around and got on top of her.

"That's a good girl. You know you have to be quiet." He said unbuttoning her her shirt.

"Yes Naraku." She said and then he kissed her.

* * *

She woke up. Her whole body was sore. She didn't have the energy to get out of bed. Naraku had left when he was finished. he had re-dressed her first. She turned on her pillow. it was full of sweat and so was her body.

"Kagome, time to get up." Kikyou said. Kagome was to tired to even respond. "Kagome, you okay?" Kikyou sat on the bedside. She felt Kagome's forehead. "You're burning up." Kikyou said.

"I...I pr...probably have a...a cold." Kagome lied.

"Alright. Stay in bed. I'll call the school and tell them you're sick." Kikyou said clueless of what was even going on. "I made you breakfast and I'll put it in refrigerator. I'm going to work now."

"Okay." Kagome said. Her sister walked out. Kagome began to cry because she was in so much pain. She could smell his semen on the sheets and knew that she would have to wash them before anyone got home. Thank god he wasn't coming tonight at least she would get a good nights sleep. She hated being his squeeze toy but He made her sister happy and her sister had done so many things for her. She took on two jobs when there parents died just to take care of her. She had to take this torture for Kikyou at least.

* * *

Kagome began washing her sheets and looked at the time and school had gotten out an hour before. She washed her hands and took out the breakfast that she had finally gotten up to eat. she warmed it up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome! Open the door!" She heard a male voice. she walked to the door and opened it. Seeing her best friend Kouga. "I brought you're homework and some snacks." He walked in taking off his shoes at the door. She closed the door.

"You didn't have to." She said walking after him.

"It's fine. I was planning to stay the weekend anyway." She sighed.

"It would be nice if you warned people when you decide to do stuff like this." She said.

"It's okay right. Your sister always says yes and I've always stay the weekends. Besides I practically live here."

"Okay. You can go get the movies. Change while you at it." She heard the microwave go off and walked towards it. Kouga went towards her bedroom.

"Yes mom," He said sarcastically. She took the food out and brought it to the table and began eating it. Kouga came out of her room in pajama pants and a T-shirt. "Did you cook?" He asked.

"No, I just woke up. Kikyou made this." Kouga took a pair of chopsticks and dipped them into the food.

"It taste good." He continued eating.

"Hey, who said you could eat that?" She asked.

"Don't be mean. Sharing is caring." He said playfully. Kouga always had a way of always making her feel better after a bad day. He had always been like an older brother to her.

"Alright just don't eat all of it this time." She said pushing it towards him.

"Then you promise to eat more of it." He said as they both ate. "You haven't been eating much lately." He said. "Are you going on one of those anorexia diets? Those aren't very healthy."

"No I'm not going on a diet. are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"Not at all. I was just saying you're the perfect petite size." He said blushing a little bit.

"Flattery will get you no where." She said with a smile joking around with him.

"I know but it was worth a try. What time's Kikyou going to get here?" He asked.

"In about an hour. She called and said she'd be home early to check on me."

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" He said. "I brought a couple on my way here." He said smiling. "You take your pick?"

"Alright,"

* * *

Kikyou walked in to the apartment.

"Kagome I'm home." She said aloud as she took off her shoes. She walked in to the living room to see Kagome sleeping on Kouga's lap. "Hi, Kouga. She's sleeping again?" Kikyou asked walking to the kitchen and put on her apron preparing to cook.

"Yeah. I don't know why but she's really tuckered out." He said pushing his hand through Kagome's hair.

"She's really cute, isn't she?" Kikyou said smirking.

"Uh-huh," He answered in a daze as his attention remained on the sleeping Kagome.

"You know if you like her, you should her." Kouga blushed.

"I don't like her." He said finally diverting his attention from Kagome. "She...she's like a sister to me." Kikyou kept smiling.

"If you keep waiting someone else might take her from you." Kouga looked back down at Kagome.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If another man wants her he can have her." Kouga blushed harder. the truth being he couldn't imagine losing her to another man. Even though he never said it out loud; He always wanted her to belong to him. He didn't just like her, He loved her, but every time he tried to tell her something always stopped him. Being friends was fine for now but he didn't always want to be just her friend.

"So, what are you guys watching?"

* * *

Done with the first chapter. I promise you it will get better. Review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the wait. but since schools starting I've been working on my summer assignments so It will probably take me some time to write this. But please be patient with me and I will not disappoint.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up sleeping on Kouga chest. They were both sleeping on the floor. She figured they must have fallen asleep while the movie was on. It was still dark outside. She looked at the clock. It read 1:00 am. She had practically slept all day. She yawned and got up from the floor. She walked to her room and went to her closet. She grabbed a blanket and two pillows and returned to the living room. She put a pillow down on the floor next to Kouga and the other under his head carefully making sure she didn't wake him. She lied down next to him put the blanket over them both. She was happy that with Kouga, even if Naraku was around, She felt safe. He had away of comforting her that only he could do. Ever since they were kids he always made sure that she was always happy.

She felt his arm on hers as he shifted in his sleep. She wished that he could always stay the night. that way Naraku wouldn't rape her every chance he got. Kouga would never let him get away with it. He would probably try to kill him. That's why she couldn't tell him. if she did and Kouga tried to go after Naraku, Naraku would probably kill him instead and she couldn't stand him dying being her fault and knowing Naraku, He would say he killed him in self-defense. Kouga was her best-friend. If anything happened to him because of her, she didn't know what she'd do. She shifted around to look at him.

_'Sorry Kouga, for lying to you.'_ She thought.

* * *

"It taste good." Kouga said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you like it." Kikyou said. "I'm glad you're better Kagome, I was worried about you yesterday." Kagome was eatting the breakfast prepared for her.

"Yeah, I probably caught a cold." Kagome said knowing that she was lying.

"Well anyway, What do you two plan to do today?" Kikyou asked.

"I got tickets to the amusement park. So if Kagome wants to go we can go there." Kouga said

"Yeah, sure. That should be fun." Kagome said.

"Well, You two have fun. I have to work today again." Kikyou said disappointed.

"I'm sorry sis. I hope you have fun anyway." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Well I have to go." Kikyou picked up her bag from the ground. "Bye you two. Kouga, I'm counting on you to watch my sister." Kikyou said slipping on her shoes and walking out the door.

"No problem." Kouga said get the last word.

"Do you have a thing for my sister?" Kagome asked smiling mischievously. Kouga blushed.

"No of course not. I've known her since we were kids. She's like a big sister to me." Kagome grinned harder.

"I'm not sure. the way you act around her. If I were your girlfriend, I'd be pretty jealous." Kouga blushed harder. Kagome messed around with it but he loved the idea her being his girlfriend. He wasn't blushing because of her question. He was blushing at the the fact that the person he was in love with was asking that question. It kind of hurt him. that she didn't know that she was the only person he looked at in a romantic way.

"Well, you're not my girlfriend and I don't like your sister that way." He said smiling.

"Whatever you say." Kagome said. She pushed to food forward. "Well I'm full. I'm going to get ready."

"Alright. I'll be done in a sec." He said. Kagome went to get ready

* * *

"Kagome, you ready to get on the fastest roller-coaster we can find?" Kouga asked.

"You know as well as I do I don't like roller-coaster." Kouga grabbed her hand.

"But I'll be with you the whole ride. Even when you start crying like a baby." She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"That's not funny." She said.

"What? It's true." He said still smiling. He knew this was the closest thing he was going to get to a date with her for now. So he was going to get as much out of it as he could. He squeezed her hand not wanting to let go.

"Hey Kouga! Look!" She pointed at a booth full of stuff animals. "Can you get me one? Please." She asked clasping on to his hand with both of her hands. Gazing into his eyes with a begging look. He hated his male hormones for driving him crazy but how could he resist?

"Alright. Just don't do that again." He turned away not wanting her to see him blush.

"Okay." they walked over to the booth. there was a guy in it sitting in a chair.

"Well hello there." the guy got up from his chair. "Are you trying to get something for your beautiful girlfriend?" He asked making Kouga blush.

"No, I mean yes, I mean she's just a friend." He said.

"Well then maybe your "friend" will like to go on date with me." the guy start flirting with Kagome.

"No, I couldn't possibly." Kouga got somewhat angry.

"I'd love to take you out sometime. Maybe on Tuesday." The guy said. "My name's Inuyasha. what's yours?"

"Kagome. I'm sorry but I don't think I can go out with you. I'm sorry." Kouga smiled glad that She had rejected this Inuyasha character.

"Well At least I tried. Here have a bear, it's on the house. You don't even have to play the game." Inuyasha gave her a teddy bear.

"Thank you. Come on Kagome." Kouga took her hand and walked in another direction.

"Yeah sure. thank you!" She said as Kouga pulled her away.

* * *

"That was fun." Kagome said holding the bear close to her chest as they were walking back to the apartment. Kouga was angry that She was still holding the bear that close. He was the one who was suppose to get her that bear. He should have been the that he was thanking for the bear.

"Yeah." He said. _'Damn that bastard! She mine! No one else can have her!'_ He thought.

"Kouga, Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, why would you say that?" He said not even trying to hide the fact he was angry.

"You've been weird ever since that guy gave me this bear. Did he make you angry?" She asked worried.

"No, I'm just thinking you know." He said. she frowned.

"Did I do something?" She said depressed. He snapped back to reality.

"No of course not. You can never do anything wrong." Kouga looked away from her. "It's just I was mad how that guy came on to you as if I wasn't even there."

"Is that all. Kouga, I'm sorry. Next time I'll just ignore the guy. I promise. I didn't meant to hurt you." Kagome said. Kouga thought that she was finally getting it. "I'm sorry, if I made you feel bad. You're like my big brother." It felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Yeah, A brother." He said. "Hey listen. I'm going to go home tonight after take you home." Kagome got automatically worried.

"But why? Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just got the feeling that I should check on my mom and sleep home tonight. I'll come by tomorrow though." Kagome faked a smile.

"Alright. That's fine." She said.

* * *

She waved at Kouga as he left. There was nobody home which was weird. Naraku was supposed to be home and Kikyou as well. It was already eleven. She went to her room and began taking of her clothes to change into her pajamas. She placed she worn clothes on the ground.

"This is the first time you've ever been half ready for me." She heard a voice and knew almost immediately who it was. she concealed herself with her shirt. as she turned to see Naraku. "Don't give me that look. I'm so stressed I could really use you right now." She stepped back.

"Where's Kikyou?" Kagome asked. Naraku smiled.

"She had to go on a sudden business trip. She'll be gone for two more day." She walked to her and grabbed her by the waist. "Did you take the pill?" He asked caressing her cheek.

"N-no." Naraku shrugged.

"So you're making me wear a condom?" He said as tears ran down her face.

"So-so-sorry." She said.

"What a shame. Not for me. I'll enjoy every minute of it." he took the shirt from her hands and stripped her of her bra and panties and pushed her on to the bed. He took a condom from his pocket and opened it. "Now, Spread your legs." He said.

* * *

He held her in his arms. She shivered at his touch. She didn't make a sound. She was to afraid to wake him up. She knew that if he got up He would do her again before he had to go to work. She looked down at her chest. it was covered in hickeys. Her legs her numb from his torture. She felt him get up into a sitting position and pulling her up with him.

"No. No more." She said pushing him. He gripped her arms.

"Stop, struggling. You don't want me to hurt you do you?" He held her. He put on a new condom then slipped himself into her.

"AH! No, please! I'm sorry! I won't forget next time!" She said. He thrusted into her.

"I know you won't." He continued.

* * *

Okay done! I'll try to update soon. Anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

No much to say. Just enjoy and review.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Kouga knocked on Kagome door.

"Kagome! Are you there?" He didn't hear anything. He told her that he was going to be there. She couldn't be still asleep. it was already 10:00. He looked under the mat and and grabbed the key. He opened the door. He didn't see anyone. He closed the door. He looked around. "She must be in her room." He said to himself. He walked to her door. and put his hand to knock but couldn't help but hear the moaning on the other side of the door.

"Stop -pant- please -pant-" He made out. It sounded like Kagome.

"But I do not wish to. you feel so good." He made out a male voice. Someone was touching his Kagome. He opened the door flinging the door open. He saw Kagome tied to the bed and Naraku forcible having his way with her.

"Kagome?" He said in disbelief. Naraku stopped. Kagome looked up to see Kouga. Her face was full of shame and horror. Naraku didn't even seem worried. He got off of Kagome and put on his pant.

"Kouga?" Her face was full of tears. Kouga got instantly angry.

"You bastard!" He went to hit him but Naraku dodged and kneed him in the stomach. Kouga held his stomach and began to cough. Naraku grabbed him by the hair.

"Do you really think you can protect her?" Naraku said. "You couldn't even take a punch." Naraku laughed. "You want to know where she's most sensitive?" Naraku asked. "Her left breast." Naraku smiled as he saw Kouga try to fight back. "Her Inner thigh. She stomach and the nape of her neck." Naraku pushed him against the floor. "Shall I demonstrate?"

"Don't touch her!" Kouga said getting back up.

"You want her?" Naraku asked. Naraku left the room. He came back with a bottle of pills. He forced Kouga to open his mouth. He put one of the pills in Kouga mouth and forced him to swallow it. Almost instantly His vision was blurred. He felt and erection in his pants. He needed to relieve it.

"What -pant- did you do?"

"You want her don't you? I helping you have her." Naraku picked Kouga up by the collar and threw him on the bed next to Kagome. "Have her. Do with her as you please." Kouga got up breathing hard. He struggled to untie her.

"Kagome, get away from me." Kouga said. Naraku looked amused.

"She can't walk. I made sure of that." Kouga could barely remain standing. If they stayed like this he would surely rape her. He lied next to her. Clutching the sheets. "You to are boring. To bad I can't watch anymore. I have to get to work. You kids have fun." He laughed and walked out. Kouga pushed himself up. Kagome began crying.

"I'm sorry, Kouga." She said putting her hands over her eyes.

"Don't cry." He said he got up staggering. He could barely stand and he was panting. "I -pant- going to -pant- another room." He was struggling to walk but he had to get away from her. Kagome sat up. Why did Kouga have to be dragged into this? Why did Naraku have to ruin other people's lives? How much longer could she live with with this him. She had to talk to Kikyou. She picked up the phone and dialed her sister cell number. She heard the dial tone.

"Hello." Hearing her sister's voice brought her to tears.

"Kikyou." She said, her voice shaking.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kikyou asked.

"Come home."

"Why? did something happen?"

"Come home please." Kagome begged.

"I can't. I have to work. Tell me what's wrong. I sure Naraku can help you."

"No. He won't help me. he'll only help himself to raping me." Kikyou got quiet for a moment.

"Kagome, What are you talking about?" Kagome took a deep breathe.

"Every night. When you're fast asleep, Naraku has his way with me."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kikyou asked.

"Because you seemed so happy with him I didn't want to ruin that. So I took his punishment." Kagome said.

"I wish you would have told me." Kikyou said. "I'll come home the first flight I can with Kouga until then."

"Alright."

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I'll make it up to you. bye.

"Bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up. She was finally getting the feeling back in her legs. She brought her knees to her chest and laid back down.

"It's over, it's all over." She repeated to herself. She let tears leave her eyes. She found herself falling to sleep.

_Flashback_

_Kagome laid in bed. still sore from Naraku's "fun". She heard the door open. He was coming again She knew she wasn't aloud to scream. She wasn't even aloud to cry anymore. She wished that she was dead. He crept in and climbed into her bed yet again._

_"Kagome, did you take the pill?" He hugged her._

_"Yes, Naraku." He laid on top of her and kissed her with out delay. He stopped and whispered in her ear. "You're much better then your sister." He said. He unbutton her shirt. "You give me so much pleasure. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go." She whines a little not wanting him to go any further._

_"No! Stop!" screamed in her head. "Please stop!" She thought._

_End of flashback_

"No! Stop!" She scream thrashing in her sleep.

"Kagome! wake up!" She opened her eyes to see Kouga waking her. She had a panic attack. She hugged him and began crying. He put his arms around her to comfort her. "It's okay he won't hurt you." He sat on her bed put her on his lap. rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he continued to rock back and forth. "Just relax. I won't let anything happen to you." She cried harder. "I'll make sure he'll never touch you again." He said trying to get her to stop crying.

* * *

Alright done!!!!!!!! Okay!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I got a review saying that I should try to make the reader feel as if they are Kagome by putting in more descriptions. I' not particular good with description but I will try my hardest to please. I also might go back and re-write chapter three a little. and last thing. I do not have a beta and if any one knows a good one I'd be happy to get one. any way thanks. R&R!

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

Kagome hurried to get dressed. She had to hurry or else Naraku would walk through the door and have his way with her again. She had to leave. She had to get any from him. it made her heart race just to think about what would happen when Naraku came home to find her gone. If He come looking for her would he find her. She pulled on her shirt trying not to think about want he would do. She finished. She hurried out the room to were Kouga was.

"Are you ready?" He said trying to remain calm.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. She knew that Kouga was angry. She knew that He was extremely pissed with her for not telling him so that he would have a chance to protect her. Kagome also new he was mad at himself for not being able to shield her from Naraku.

"Do you have money?" Kouga asked. Kagome shock her her head remembering She had tucked an 200 dollars in her back pocket. "Alright Come on."

* * *

Kagome watched as Kouga unlocked the door to his apartment. He turn to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Stay close to me." He ordered asked opened the door holding her tight. When they walked in she saw His mother on the ground with a man on top of her. They were in the middle of having sex. Kagome gripped Kouga shirt as he closed the door behind them. They man looked up and stopped. Kouga's mother looked as well. Kouga quickly took Kagome to his room. He closed the door after they walked in. "You need something you're gonna have to they're done." He said seeming angrier then when they were first walked in.

"Alright." Kagome simply said sitting on the bed bring her knees to her chest. When her sister came back everything would be over. She would ever have to see Naraku again. She would never have fear of sleeping and She would no longer anticipate abuse. Kouga sat next to her and put his arm around her, bring her head to his chest.

"It's alright." He said embracing her in a hug. "I will make sure you're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you." She put her hands gently on his chest. She could feel tears coming from her eyes. She gripped his shirt and cried into her shirt. He brushed his hand through her hair. "Everything's okay now. He won't hurt you anymore."

* * *

Kouga Had left the room to get her something to drink. he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. She sat at the head of the bed with her knees close to her chest. She heard the door open. She looked up to see Kouga's mom.

"Sorry, Kouga went to the store to get some food." The woman said. "Sorry about earlier. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." She sat next to Kagome.

"It's alright. We did come in unexpectedly, Ms. Seira." Kagome said forcing a smile. Kouga's mother was fairly young. She had just turn 28 this year. She had Kouga she had just turned 12. His mother was more of an older sister then a mother. In order to pay the bills and feed Kouga she began to sell her body and Had never managed to get out of it. Kagome had known Kouga and his mother for nearly all her life but at first she thought it was his sister Since Kikyou was nearly the same age.

"Is something wrong?" Seira asked.

"No, Ms. Seira, I'm just tired." Kagome could see that Seira was seriously worried.

"If you want we could talk about it. I'm all ears." She said comforting Kagome. Kagome was silent. "I know something's wrong. You're in the exact same position I was in when I found out that I was pregnant with Kouga." Seira said gently placing her hand on Kagome's back. Kagome gave in knowing that Seira would never give me. She broke down into tears.

"My sister's boyfriend touches me." She said. "Every time he wants me to have sex with him, he makes me do it." Seira became somewhat uneasy but brought her arms around Kagome trying to get her to stop crying. "He makes me take birth control and if I don't he ties me up. He does what every He wants to me.

"It's okay sweetie. You can stay here as long as you want." Seira said. She place her hand on Kagome's head. "Go to sleep. I know it must have been hard to sleep somewhere where you didn't feel safe." Seira said making her get under the sheets. "You're safe here. I promise." Seira said as Kagome got under the sheets. Kagome was still crying but felt a little more realize when She told Seira though She didn't know why.

* * *

Kouga walked back into the apartment carrying bags of food. He walked in the kitchen to put the bags away and saw his mother cleaning the dishes. He laughed at the sight.

"You almost look like a real mom." He said walk towards the table located in the kitchen.

"Kouga, I told you, I'm sorry about earlier." She said said still cleaning the dishes.

"Well Sorry doesn't cut it. Kagome saw you. She didn't need to see it." He argued.

"You're right. I'm sorry I'll be careful next time." She apologized. "Kagome told me why she's here." Seira said as Kouga put away the food. "You should make sure she gets some help for what happened." She looked at Kouga, who had his fist clenched, Still cleaning the plate in her hand.

"It's all that damn Naraku's fault." Seira dropped the plate that was in her hand breaking it.

"Mom what's wrong?" Seira stood in shock at the name she had just heard. "Mom?" Kouga went toherand shock her she snapped back into reality.

"Sorry. That's just like me. to go absent minded and break something." She Bent down to clean up the broken pieces but Kouga stopped her.

"Mom, Go rest. I'll get it. I don't want you to cut yourself." He ordered and Seira did so. She began to think worried to herself

_'If that's the Naraku I think It is He won't leave her alone until she has a child. He'll do the same thing he did to me.

* * *

_How's that for a chapter ending? I hoped you like it I tried my best to do better for this chapter. Anyway more twist to come. so keep reading. anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. R&R!

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5

Kouga walked into his bedroom to see Kagome sleeping soundly. He wondered how anyone could possibly want to hurt her. How anyone could intentionally want to harm her. To him, she was the purest and most innocent thing in the world. How could he possibly want to spoil that? She never did anything wrong. What did she do to deserve what she was getting. He sat by her head and began to get ready to go to bed. It was already past 12:00. She must have really been tired because she had already slept for 5 got beneath the sheets and brought her head gently to his chest trying to make her more comfortable. She cuddled up to him. He brushed her hair behind her ear. He wanted so badly to kiss her to tell her that her loved her but he knew that he would only hurt he could do was hug her. She seemed so peaceful in his arms. He wished she could always be with him to be His and only his.

Kouga then began to think about his mother. She was scatter brained at times but when She dropped the plate. It was different. She seem different as if something was worrying her. It was as soon as he mentioned Naraku his mother began trembling. Why was that? Did she know him? No, That was impossible. So would have said something when he said Naraku's name. His mother was a lot of things but she told him everything.

He pulled Kagome closer to him as he heard her start to breathe hard. She was in a middle of a nightmare.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear. "I'm right here."

"Kouga." he heard her say and begin to calm down.

* * *

Seira couldn't get to sleep. Kagome had to get away from Naraku. He was playing games with her. It was all just for his amusement. Kagome had to stay away from him and she had to help. But how could she help when she couldn't even protect herself from him.

_Flashback_

_"Did you take the pill like asked?" She could hear him ask kissing the nape of her neck. She shock._

_"Y-y-yes" Seira whispered. "P-pl-please Naraku. Kana's sleeping. She'll hear you."_

_"If you wake her up I'll what I want to her too. You know I like virgins." He said pulling down his pants and then hers._

_"She's your sister." Seira said in disbelief._

_"Then don't make a sound." He thrusted into her.

* * *

_

_Seira hated letting him have his way with her but She had no choice. They were family and she couldn't ruin that. Her mother had married his father. She had gotten along at him at first and he was nice. but when their parents had gotten married everything changed. He did what ever he wanted to her._

_"So how you're night?" Her step father asked._

_"My night was amazing." Naraku said giving Seira leg a squeeze._

_"It was fine." Naraku's younger sister, Kana, said._

_"..."_

_"Seira, answer you father." her mother ordered._

_"He's not my father." Seira said refusing to eat._

_"Seira, don't do this now." Her mother said. "Let's eat and be happy, sweetie." Seira Hated her mother for marrying that bastard's father. It was all her fault._

_"Shut up!" She pushed away from the table in anger. She looked at her step father. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" She burst into rage. She picked up her plate and tried to throw it at him but Naraku restrained her. She tried to get away from her but he was too strong._

_"Call the doctor." Mother hurried to get as did her step father. Another trip to the hospital then the psychiatrist just what she needed. someone to tell her she was crazy when she wasn't. Naraku pinned her to the ground to keep her restrain her._

_"I hate you!" Seira yelled._

_"I hate you more than anything! get off of me!" Naraku sat onto off her keeping her restrained against the floor.

* * *

_

_Seira remained restrain to the hospital bed listening to the psychiatrist ask her questions._

_"Why do you hate your father?" _

_"He's not my father!" She yelled._

_"Well, why do you dislike him?"_

_"I just do!" She began struggle with her restraints. "Let me out! I want to get out!"_

_"I can't do that. not until you calm down. "_

_"Let me out!"_

_"Get the anaesthetic." The woman spoke into the walkie talkie and walked out. the doctors quickly came in with medicine. two of them kept her down. and the third one injected slow began to stop her thrashing and then slowly drifted into the nightmare that was sure to come

* * *

_

_"You daughter highly aggressive. At the rate I don't think it's safe to keep her around people. Not until she stops having the violent fits." Seira could hear the psychiatrist say. She could move still but she hear the conversation being held out side the door  
_

_"You mean I can't take my daughter home. She's only 11. She can't be here all alone. There is nothing wrong with her."_

_"Yes there is. I know you don't want to hear this but your daughter is a possible threat to herself and your family. What happens if she grabs a knife next time. Your son might not be able to restrain her. I think she should remain here. At least until she's able to talk about what causes her violent fits._"

_"No! I won''t leave my daughter here! She's perfectly fine!" She heard her mother truth being she wasn't. She knew she needed to stay at this place even just to get away from Naraku. Her mother was going to have to leave her there._

_"Honey, Listen. They want to help Seira. I know you don't want her to be here. I don't either but she's not okay. Let them Help her." She could hear her step father say._

_"Alright." She heard her mother finally give in._

_"Mrs. Onigumo. May I talk to you in private?" Seira Heard a short silence then the conversation start up again. "The doctors want me to inform you that you're daughter has the occurance of bruises and kiss marks all over her body." She continued. "The doctors took further test and found scarring in vaginal walls."_

_"What are you trying to say?" She heard her mother ask._

_"You're has constantly been raped. the doctor concluded that the most recent time was most likely within the last 24 hours."_

_"What do you mean? She would have told me."_

_"It's hard to talk about. it could also explain her hostility towards your husband." She knew there had to be shock on her mother's face._

_"No. It cant be him. he wouldn't."_

_"I know that you're thinking that ma'am but you're husband could very well be the one doing this to her." the Psychiatrist paused. "There's something else. You're daughter Is 2 months pregnant." Seira eyes opened wide with shock/  
_

_"What do you mean she's pregnant?! She's going to turn 12 next month!" She cried. She was hurting her was it! It wasn't her step father's fault not even Naraku's fault. It was hers for not being strong enough to fight him Hers for not getting help. hers fault letting him rape. Now her life was ruined and her mother was miserable._

_

* * *

_That was She had convinced herself of at only 11. She had realized now that it wasn't her fault it was his for making her powerless but still he couldn't do this to a another person. He drove her nearly insane. there was no telling what damage her had left on Kagome. Seira got out of bed and walked to her son's room to see Kouga hold Kagome tight. She knew she had to do something or both Kagome and Kouga would suffer. She was going to keep him away. whatever happened she couldn't let that man hurt either one of them. She would let the same thing happen again. She went to the living room and began to right a letter.

* * *

Okay I wished. I know this chapter might have been kinda borning But I needed to put in. this chapter is going essential to the neext 3 or so. anyway please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. don't hate me for what going to happen. I hope you enjoy. R&R!

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6

Two days had finally passed. She could go home and see her sister. This whole nightmare would be ended. Kouga gripped Kagome's hand tightly. He was a little skeptical that a guy like Naraku would give up that easily. He couldn't bare to see her hurt again. She was precious to him. Kagome pulled him towards the apartment complex.

"Come on Kouga." She said sounding happy and realized at the same time. Kagome knew her sister would have done something to get rid of Naraku. She wanted to end it all and just be happy again, to not be afraid to go to sleep at night. To not miss some much school because her body felt broken and to not kept the constant secret from her sister. She wanted her sister to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Kagome ran to wards the door and opened it with her key. Kouga walked in right behind her. She ran in.

"Kik..." She stopped as she was taken aback by Naraku sitting next to her sister. Her happiness instantly turned to fear. Kouga saw as she shock and quickly put his arms around her.

"What is he doing here?"Kouga asked in a cruel way as Kagome got closer to him.

"He's here so we can clean this whole mess up." Kikyou said standing up. "I want you to tell me the truth this time. what really happened."Kikyou said somewhat cruelly towards her sister.

"I told you what happened and you said you were going to take care of it." Kagome said holding on to Kouga who was immediately defensive of her. He gave Naraku a look of anger and hostility.

"I had to get Naraku said of the story. He said that he's never touched you, ever. I believe him."

"Look how terrified she is of him do you think she could fake that! What kind of sister are you?!"Kouga yelled.

"One that wants her sister to get out this little dream world she's in. He doesn't even act the least bit interested in you and don't you think I of all people would have notice if something was changing when he started to "rape" you." Kikyou said. " and if he's been doing it so long why did you chose now to tell me."

"Because it's hard to talk about it. And thought that you're happiness would make it worth it but it's not." Naraku finally got up and walked towards Kagome.

"Come on do you think I would do anything to you when I have your sister. I wouldn't even consider touching you when I have her." He stretched out his arms. to hug her. "See I won't hurt you. I just want you to accept me. I was probably just a bad dream." Kouga pulled Kagome out of the door.

"No don't you dare touch her you fucking ass wipe. You'll never get the chance to touch her again. I'll die before that happens. You don't have the right to touch her." Kouga help her tight to his person. walked out the door keeping her close. She looked as if she was in shock as they walked from the building. Her and her sister had always been close. they were nearly inseparable but what had possessed her sister not to believe and even fake like she did to begin with. tears began to stream down her face.

"Come on Kagome. don't cry I'll get you to my house and I'll make you anything you want."

"She didn't believe." Kagome said still in shock. "She chose him over me." She said.

"Kagome it's okay you still have me and I'll believe everything you say." He said. he stopped a taxi. and help her get in and got in after her. as soon as they got in and he gave the driver the address Kagome broke down in sobs. Kouga put her head on his shoulder. trying to calm her. the person she trusted most in the world had just forsaken her. How could her comfort her after that.

"It's okay." he said "it's going to be okay."

* * *

Kouga walked in carrying the crying kagome. He found his mother watching television.

"Mom, She won't stop crying." He said. "I don't know what to do." He put her on the couch next to his mother. His mother instantly embraced Kagome.

"What happened?" Kouga sneered.

"Her sister picked that bastard over her own sister." He said. Seira held Kagome close to her.

"It's alright sweetie." She pushed her hand through Kagome's hair. "Kouga go make her some tea." Kouga did as his mother asked. "Come on stop crying it's okay. If you keep crying you'll get a fever you're already get warm. besides crying never solve a thing." Seira said.

"It's all my fault. Because I wasn't strong enough." Seira knew that line. It was hard not to think it was your fault. Seira had constantly convinced herself that it was not her fault.

"No it's not." Seira said. "It's his fault for treating you like a toy he can play with a break." She said.

"I want him to die!" Kagome said. Kagome was a kind hearted person that never wished anything bad on anyone much like Seira had been and Seira knew it.

"You don't mean that."

"I do! I hate him! He deserves to die! I hate my sister for being with him! I hate them!"

"Shh! Calm down. it's okay now nothing bad is going to happen. It's alright now. He won't get you while you're here. it's okay. Your sister will come to senses."

"No, No, No! I never want hear or see that bitch again. I hate her I fucking hate her." Kouga walked in back in the room with the heated tea surprised to heard Kagome use the hostile language. Naraku had made his innocent, kind, and pure Kagome and tainted her evil. Naraku deserved to die.

"Kouga, can you get you bed ready. She needs some sleep." Kouga shock his head and quickly went to do it. Seira took her towards the room and brought her slowly towards the bed. "Get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning. let get you into a t-shirt. come on take off your clothes. Kouga quicly got a t-shirt after being done setting up the bed an took gave it to her. Kagome took off the street clothe and put on the shirt the got under the blankets.

"I watch her, mom." Kouga said.

"Good, Just make sure that she sleeps well. She'll be fine in the morning." Seira said. Kagome had remind her so much of crying the blaming the hating. all she was missing was a violent fit or two. did Naraku really have this effect on people. the effect to make them miserable. to tear apart families. and destroy lives and still sleep like a perverted baby. He was sick and just thinking about him made Seira feel sick. how a man enjoy make so many people's live a living hell. He managed to make the nicest girl that she had ever met an angry miserable teenager. He had to be stopped before he could do it to anyone else. she had to tell her son and tell the place and most of all she had to get in touch with her family so that she could get ssome kind of proof from her old home.

Naraku needed to be brought down.

* * *

Kinda boring I sorry But i'll try to update soon and keep it more interesting anyway review please!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Review!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 7

Kagome POV

I can't stop crying! I try to stop but the tears keep coming. Kikyou believed him and not me. I've never lied to her in my life. I've kept things from her but I've never lied. She didn't believe me. I 'm her only sister, the only family she has left and she chose that bastard over me. I hate her! I want things to go back to before he came in to our lives. When Kikyou would believe me. She knows I'm an honest person. why now?

"Kagome." Kouga walks into carrying a tray. "I'm going to school but my mom's going to stay here with you if you need something just call her. Kay?" Kouga strokes my head for reassurance. I know that he would stay if I ask but I don't want him to stay I hate it when he sees me like this. I know it hurts him.

"Okay." I say clutching the blanket.

"I'll be back around 6." He turns and walks to the door. "is there anything you want before I leave." He asks.

"No," My voice quivers.

"Okay. see you later."

"Wait Kouga," He turns.

"Can you get your mom?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll get her." He says then walks out the door. After a couple of minutes his mom walks in. She sits next to me on the bed.

"Do you want to take a shower, hun?" She says in my ear. I kinda wonder how she knows that's what I want. I cry harder.

"Yes. Here I'll take one with you. You shouldn't be alone." She said. I get up and hug her crying as hard as I possibly can. He's doing what my sister didn't. she's comforting me, believing me. "Everything will be alright." She hugs me and rubs my head. "He won't ever hurt you again." She's saying all the things i need to hear. Why couldn't Kikyou be this understanding? "Come on let go get you a bath." Ms. Seira says. I get up and follow her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Is this an okay temperature for you." I shake my head starring at ms. Seira across from me. When ever I think about her I've notice that I never can say anything bad about her. I mean she does sell her body but she does it to feed her son. She's always been nice to me even though she barely knew me and now she treating me just like a daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku came by and she hit for what he did to me.

"Are all men as cruel as Naraku?" I ask.

"Well Kouga's not that way I raised him to be respectful." I shake my head.

"Why do men like Naraku exist?" I ask her.

"I don't know." she say.

"Was kouga's father kind and like kouga." I see her swallow hard.

"Yes and no." that's not a answer. "He was like kouga at time but at other times he was...different." She says. "When I got pregnant he wanted me to abort kouga because a baby inconvienced him. my parents where so broken up about it the separated for awhile. I couldn't take it any more. I was about to kill myself." If this is a pep talk she'd not very good at it. " but then I remembered Kouga. He was my saving grace. so instead of killing myself I ran somewhere where I could start a new and here We are."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"None of them. but that's not important. We need to get you better. You can stay her and start new and kouga can be you saving grace as well." she say and smile for some reason I feel a whole lot better knowing that kouga will help me through this and will be by my side through it all.

* * *

"Hey I'm back." I hear Kouga says. and his mother and I sit on the couch watching movies. "I brought the homework and some food." He smiles. "And you favorite manga." I walk over and hug him.

"Thank you for everything Kouga."

"It was nothing." he answers

* * *

okay I'm going on vaction and I'll be gone for a week or so I'll probably update when I get back. anyway review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
